


Fix Me

by Cargo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cargo/pseuds/Cargo
Summary: Eddie on painkillers might be the most endearing thing Buck's ever seen. Eddie after the painkillers wear off, however, is entirely heartbreaking and Buck just wants to make it all better. So he does.





	Fix Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my homies, super grateful for all the support I've had so far in this fandom, literally love you all !!! You are superstars <3

Buck half-dragged, half-carried Eddie through the front door. He was still quite loopy from the painkillers they'd given him at the hospital and his coordination had quickly become nonexistent.

Buck had been more than eager to take on the task of looking after Eddie after he'd finally been released from the hospital. The injuries he'd sustained were far from life threatening, but they would definitely make his life quite difficult for the next few weeks and the pain would be substantial, especially in the first few days. So Chris went to Shannon's for the weekend, Buck took his next couple of shifts off in order to look after his best friend, and Eddie was going to be spending some time recovering.

As soon as they were inside Buck's apartment, Eddie sighed and immediately curled up on the floor in the entryway. He closed his eyes and he appeared to be fully prepared to sleep on the spot.

"Uh, Eddie?" Buck asked, torn between concern and absolute amusement.

"Yeah, Bucky?" Eddie slurred, eyes fluttering open. One arm was in a cast from below his elbow to his fingers, the other was being cradled in a sling, his shoulder having been dislocated in the fall. He couldn't possibly be comfortable, but the medication he'd been given seemed strong enough to make a pit of nails feel half-way decent, so Buck wasn't all that surprised to see him so relaxed.

"Chris? Where's Chris?" Eddie asked, suddenly sitting up.

"He's with Shannon. He's safe."

"Oh." Eddie nodded vigorously, easing himself back down to the tiled floor and letting out a shaky breath.

"Let's get you to bed." Buck reached down with careful hands and gently helped Eddie to his feet, trying not to break him more than he already was. 

Eddie perked up a little bit and found himself propped into Buck's hold, " _Your_ bed?" He asked slowly, like it was the discovery of a lifetime.

"Yeah." Buck nodded in amusement, enjoying this vulnerability and no-filter nonsense that allowed him see a side of Eddie he'd never seen before. Between Eddie's random pauses and stumbling, Buck struggled to keep them moving down the hall. With no amount of ease, Buck finally managed to open his bedroom door, Eddie leaning heavily against him.

"You were serious??" Eddie's eyes widened as he looked in the room, his gaze falling on Buck's bed like it was the holy grail and he was a treasure hunter, "Brooo."

"Super serious." Buck spoke a few seconds later after he watched Eddie drink in the sight.

Eddie laughed quietly, "Been trying to get in your bed for _ages_ , Buck."

Buck raised an eyebrow as pulled the covers back, unable to help the soft chuckle from making its way up his chest. "Yeah?"

Eddie grunted softly as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Buck with a dejected gaze. "Can you fix me?"

His voice was so soft and vulnerable that it made Buck's heart expand twice its size. "The doctors already did," Buck smiled softly, wishing he could pull Eddie into his arms and hold him forever. He might've, if he was sure he could do it without causing Eddie pain. "What hurts the worst?"

"Just... Buck, _everywhere."_ Eddie enunciated, heaving out a long sigh. He suddenly perked up a little, looking up at the other man with intrigue. "Why do people call you Buck but they don't call your sister Buck? Cause you have the same last name—I just—I really don't get that." Eddie had a confused expression on his face as he spoke, his entire demeanour transitioning away from the pain.

Buck's eyes lit up in amusement, "Good question, I never really th—"

"And why, Buck, does _no one_ like _ever_ call you _Evan?"_  Eddie interrupted, a completely taken aback expression on his face as he contemplated the issue, "It's such a _beautiful_ name, I just love it, my favourite thing to say in the whole world, maybe. _Evan_. Evan, Evan, Evan."

Buck laughed softly and shook his head. "Alright, c'mon, sleep time."

Eddie narrowed his gaze, like Buck was crazy. "My shirt is itchy."

"Your shirt." Buck repeated back to him.

"My shirt." Eddie nodded quite seriously, "It's very itchy. It's just—" His voice gained an emotional heaviness and unintentionally cracked under the pressure, "—I can't sleep if—" He let out a panicked breath and holy shit these drugs were _intense_. 

"Relax." Buck placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder, almost feeling him loosen up a little under the touch. "You can take it off."

"How do I do that—" Eddie looked at both of his hands in frustration, incredulous expression on his face. "—when I can't even make these fucking _forks_ move??"

Buck couldn't keep a straight face and he almost felt bad when he caught sight of Eddie's offended expression. He laughed softly and hooked two tentative fingers under Eddie's chin in order to catch his gaze. "I'll help you, alright? Calm down."

Eddie nodded and looked at Buck hopefully, eyes betraying his immense weariness.

It took Buck a while to get the shirt over the cast and out from under the sling, mostly because Eddie started crying and turned into a mess throughout the process. Buck really couldn't tell if it was actually hurting that badly, if Eddie was just that exhausted, or if the painkillers were just messing with his head.

Either way, it was completely shattering Buck's heart. All he wanted to do was pull Eddie in and try to provide, especially when he seen what was hiding beneath his shirt. He knew Eddie had also bruised some ribs, but he wasn't really prepared to see the washes of blues, purples, and reds that littered his ribcage and sides.

When Buck finally had a shirtless (still crying) Eddie laid down on the bed, he let out a soft sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Buck asked as he wiped away the tear tracks on Eddie's face.

Eddie nodded and leaned into the touch. "I feel like a broken crayon."

"Why's that?" 

"Oh, I don't _know.._. I can still colour, but no one wants me. I'm just so  _broken."_

Buck took a moment to be surprised and process what Eddie'd said. "Who doesn't want you?"

"You still gonna wanna be friends with me after this?" Eddie asked a split second later, outwardly troubled by this thought.

Buck sat on the edge of the mattress and nodded, "Yeah, obviously."

Eddie nodded slowly, he still seemed apprehensive. "I can still colour, man, I promise."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Just a little bit broken at the moment." Eddie nodded vigorously, rubbing his cast against the front of his sling, fascinated by the scratchy noise it made. "Why is everything spinning?"

"It's not." Buck shook his head. "Close your eyes."

"Why does everything hurt?" Eddie said softly, gazing at the ceiling.

"Because you decided it was a good idea to jump out a third storey window."

"It wasn't on _purpose_." Eddie glared at Buck sharply, hitting him in the chest with his cast. He groaned when the reverberations jarred his swollen elbow, causing him pain.

"Alright," Buck grabbed Eddie's wrist and thumbed over the fingers protruding out the front. "Time to go to sl—"

"Do you like my cast?" Eddie asked suddenly, eyeing Buck carefully.

"Yeah..?" Buck answered, switching his gaze to the plastered appendage. "I heard you got to pick the colour."

Eddie couldn't help the fond smile that slid onto his face. "Yeah I got the blue because it reminded me of your eyes. You have ocean eyes."

"Whatever you say." Buck grinned, brushing away the hair that had fallen in front of Eddie's forehead. "Need anything else before I go?"

"Can you just—?" Eddie asked tentatively. "Not go?"

"Why?" Buck asked softly, looking Eddie over.

"Because?"

Buck raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to lay on you, you look soft and I need soft right now."

"You know, I'm not sure if soft has been a life goal of mine, but alright." Buck shrugged, grin on his face as he tried to internalize his excitement about snuggling up next to Eddie. 

Eddie made a weak effort to slide over but Buck laid a hand on his bare chest, stilling him. Buck carefully clambered over him to the empty side of the bed and slid beneath the covers, smiling when Eddie turned and pressed himself into his chest.

Eddie let out a low inarticulate sound which Buck believed to be one of pleasure. He'd heard many pained noises so far today, but this wasn't one of them.

Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie, gently but securely holding on to Eddie's battered form.

"You sure I'm not hurting you?" He asked after a few moments, feeling Eddie move restlessly.

"I'm getting my stupid noodles comfortable." Eddie grunted out, shifting his sling again.

"Hm." Buck nodded, "How about this—" He started, carefully manipulating Eddie into a position that he hoped would help.

"Yessssssss." Eddie sighed contently. He was held in Buck's arms and he didn't know if he'd ever felt safer in his life. The way Buck had arranged them was beautiful because Eddie wasn't in pain. The pressure was off of his sore shoulder, his other arm was out of the way, and it didn't hurt to breathe. "Oh yeah, no this is—this is _good_."

"I hope you feel that way when you're not high." Buck replied with a big grin.

"I will." Eddie responded lazily. "Just 'cause I think you're a cutie in real life."

Buck raised an eyebrow, "Real life?" 

"Bucky, I'm sorry but I'm not real, but real Eddie has a thing for you, but I'm not real Eddie but I still have a thing for you. Who _doesn't_ have a thing for you?"

Buck's heart grew some more as he listened to Eddie. Buck smiled, pressing his lips to the top of Eddie's head and leaving a fleeting kiss. "Sleep tight, Diaz."

"Niiiiiiiiiight." Eddie whispered, giggling to himself a little as he drew out the word.

Buck just smiled and carded a hand through Eddie's hair until he felt the man's body completely relax against his own.

 

When Eddie woke up a few hours later, Buck instantly knew. He could tell by the way parts of Eddie were tensing, by the way his breaths hitched.

"Eddie?" Buck murmured, "You alright?"

Eddie let out a shaky breath and pulled away from Buck's grasp. He groggily lifted his head, pulling his body to the edge of the mattress and sitting up. His head was banging, his entire body was protesting his own existence, and the world was still spinning. The medication had mostly worn off and had left a foggy brain in its wake.

"Eddie?" Buck asked softly, getting up.

A discontent groan was all that Eddie could manage to respond with as he bowed his head weakly.

"I'll go get you some more painkillers, alright?"

Eddie nodded, the small movement sending sharp pains through his skull and neck.

Buck was gone and then he wasn't, but Eddie wasn't really in the headspace to notice.

"Here, take these." Buck was holding out a couple of pills and a cup of water. 

Eddie knew he wasn't grabbing anything, not with the pain reverberating through his arms, so he simply opened his mouth.

Buck slipped one pill in first, holding the cup of water to his lips so he could take a small sip. After Eddie managed to slide the capsule down his throat, Buck assisted him with the other one.

"Let's get you back to sleep, okay?" Buck suggested quietly, helping Eddie lie back into the pillows.

"Mm... Chris?" Eddie asked, grimace on his face as he adjusted his shoulder.

"Shannon's." Buck wasn't really surprised he didn't remember that he'd already asked that question a few times. "How're you feeling?"

"Could be better." Eddie said after a moment, closing his eyes.

"Still high?"

"Unfortunately not." Eddie snorted out, bringing his cast up to scratch the side of his face.

Buck tilted his head a little as he looked the other man up and down, "Anything I can get for you?"

"No." Eddie replied after a few seconds of silence had passed, his exhaustion evident.

"Okay, well just shout if you change your mind," Buck said softly, preparing to take a step back and leave Eddie in peace.

"You not comin' back in bed?" Eddie asked in confusion.

"You want me to?" The surprise in Buck's voice was enough to make Eddie crack an eye open. Though a big part of Buck had hoped that Eddie's earlier words hadn't just been a result of the medication, he hadn't wanted to get his hopes up. He'd made sure to tell himself that none of it carried any reality, that Eddie's words were just fuelled by the painkillers.

"Want you." Eddie mumbled out, "Need my soft pillow." He teased quietly, a small smirk on his face as his eye fell closed again.

Buck smiled and got back into the empty side of the bed, still slightly warm from where he'd left it. Eddie quickly gravitated to Buck once again, but this time, no giggles. He was in pain and it didn't take an idiot to see it, every movement was pure agony as the full consequences of the accident were finally catching up to him. He nestled his head against Buck's chest, forehead pressed against Buck's neck. Eddie listened to Buck's heartbeat, letting it lull and distract him from the sharp jolts of affliction that travelled through his battered body.

"You sure you don't need anything else?"

"Nah, m'okay." Eddie whispered back, breath hitching as his entire chest wall throbbed.

Buck frowned and lightly ghosted a hand up and down Eddie's back and into his hair, trying to get his mind off the pain. Eddie pressed further into Buck, his body curling up as additional waves of pain flashed through him. He leaned into the comforting touches and eventually, as the painkillers began kicking in, he found himself falling back to sleep.

"Thanks, Evan." He mumbled as the last moments of consciousness started to creep away.

"You got it." Buck said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Eddie's head and tightening his hold on the man.

Eddie smiled a little as he let out a soft hum of approval, his body finally starting to let go and relax once again. With Eddie's very last lucid second, he managed to mumble out a soft, "Love you." 

From one second to the next, Eddie was asleep and Buck was grinning like an idiot. 

"I love you too." Buck replied in the softest whisper he could manage, a hand coming up to rest against the back of Eddie's head. He was barely able to hold in his excitement, not when his dreams were slowly turning into reality, but he did it for Eddie's sake. He did it so that he wouldn't rouse the perfect man in his arms, so he could let him be at peace for a while longer before he inevitable awoke to a world of pain once again. There would be plenty of time to let out his excitement once Eddie was doing a little better.


End file.
